Buffy The Charmed Vampire Slayer
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Buffy Maclay wakes up on her twelfth birthday from dreams of demons.When she goes to school she flips a kid twenty feet.The first chapter is about Buffy Maclay but will soon be a crossover with Angel.This is my first fanfic so please just give me a chance
1. Different

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Buffy Maclay, James Masters and Samantha Rivers. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon.

Chapter 1 Different

Buffy Maclay looked in the mirror to check herself for the millionth time that day. A five foot five girl with long honey blonde hair. She had amber eyes and was very skinny, but not too skinny. She had a creamy complection that gave her a beautiful glow. She was twelve years old and currently attending Hemery Jr. High School. She slipped on her deep red halter and her dark blue jeans with the word 'evil' going down both legs. She took out her make-up case and picked out her Rose red eye shadow and her rose red lip gloss. She looked in the mirror one quick time before putting on her pink tinted sunglasses before grabbing her book bag and heading downstairs. She hoped that her appearance would hide what she really felt. After that dream last night, she hoped that she didn't show her fear.

"Buffy, you need to hurry up, you'll be late for school." her 'mom' called from the kitchen. The reason for the quote was because she was adopted. Her parents told her when she was old enough to understand. Buffy wasn't upset by it. She was told that her mom wanted to keep her but couldn't. She never knew her real parents but her adoptive parents are and always were good enough.

"I'm coming mom."Buffy yelled from the living room. She strolled into the kitchen and saw her friend James Masters sitting at the counter eating a piece of toast. Her and James had been best friends since they were one.

"Hey James, are you going to walk with me to school, or are you just stealing food?" she asked playfully.

"Both." he answered smiling. She hit him playfully. "It was a joke Buff, did you have to hit me so hard?" he asked, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"Sorry, accident." she said apologetically. "So, today feels special, why would it?" she asked him.

"Cause it's a Monday." he answered. She looked into his eyes and pouted. "And because it's my girl's twelfth birthday." he said with a smile. Those words made Buffy smile he said 'his girl'. He called her his girl.

"So, Mr. Masters, where is my present?" she asked still smiling.

"At my house. You'll get it when school is over. Buffy started pouting again. "Buffy, that's not gonna work, besides, we gotta get to school or we'll be late. You don't wanna be late on your big day." Buffy pouted more but did agree and started to walk out the door with him. He stuck out his arm and they linked arms together like they usually did. For some reason, she got tingles down her spine when they touched. Okay, mabey she liked James a little, but not enough for her to feel this. They continued walking for a few minutes just laughing and talking and Buffy occasionally asking what James got her for her birthday. No matter how many times she asked, James just told her that she would find out later, which bugged Buffy to no end. After about five minutes, they arrived at Hemery Jr. High School. The second Buffy entered the school, she was approached by Samantha Rivers, local mean popular girl in school. Her and Buffy used to be friends until Samantha fell in with the wrong crowd. Now they were always at each others throats. Samantha tossed her badly dyed blonde hair over her shoulder came to stand face to face with Buffy.

"Wow Buffy, nice outfit." Samantha said with cold eyes and a sarcastic smile.

"Wow Samantha, you too. Nice to know you shop at 'future whores 'r' us." Buffy replied matching Samantha's eyes and smile. Samantha's smile dropped and she looked ready to kill.

"You better watch yourself Maclay." With that, Samantha turned and left with her friends. When Buffy turned to face James, he had a smile but looked mad at the same time.

"Buffy," he started, "why did you say that to Samantha. You know you just pissed her off."

"What did I do?" Buffy asked innocently "I just gave her a compliment."

"You called her a whore." James reminded her.

"Okay, mabey I did but she started and no more arguing, I won cause it's my birthday." she stated putting her foot down.

"Fine, but lets get going or we'll be late for class. They didn't argue any further but walked strait to their lockers that were right next to each other. They grabbed their English books and headed for room b101 which was Ms. Sanders English class. Ms. Sanders was just reviewing tests so the class was assigned a reading assignment. Of course no one was reading instead they were all passing notes. Buffy kept asking what her gift was and James kept saying she would find out later. After two hours of passing notes, the bell rang and the students piled out the door. They had a ten minute passing period so Buffy and James took their time walking to their lockers to dump off their English books and walking to the gym. When they arrived to the gym, they headed their separate ways and got changed into their gym cloths which consisted of a red top which said Hemery Jr. High School and yellow sweat pants that said the same thing. Buffy walked into the gym after changing and sat on the bleachers and wait for instructions for the day.

"Okay," Ms. Ortega, the teacher started. "We are about to start our self defense unit. First we will start with the girls trying to flip the boys. Now everyone, when I call your names, go stand next to your partner. Maclay, Carter. Rivers, Masters. Shelly, Stevenson. Chew, Manter, and so on. Buffy stood up and walked over to John Carter, a cute boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi John." Buffy started.

"Hey Buffy." John said back.

"Alright," Ms. Ortega shouted. "Boys, stand behind your partner and wrap one of your arms over her shoulder and the other around their waist. Ready now Rivers, Masters, demonstrate. Rivers, grab hold of Masters' right arm and try to flip him over your shoulder. She tried to flip him but James didn't budge.

"Pathetic Rivers. I expected better from you. Maclay, Carter, demonstrate. Buffy grabbed John's right arm and flipped him over her shoulder without really even trying. She expected to have the same results as Samantha, but she sent john flying twenty feet until he came to a stop. Everyone ran over to John to see if he was okay they didn't notice Buffy slip out of the room and into the girl's locker room. The only one to notice was James who had stayed where he was watching as everyone ran over to John. He know he would be yelled at if he were caught, but he had to see if Buffy was alright. When he walked in he saw Buffy sitting on a bench tears rolling down her cheeks and staring off into space. He walked up so he was standing beside her and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped in her seat and stared into his face. She hugged him and started crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her and let her cry. After five minutes of her crying and James comforting her, Buffy pulled out of his warm embrace and asked him to turn around so she could change. He saw a scared look in Buffy's eyes and decided not to make a joke but instead to turn around and let her change. He could hear a locker open and heard Buffy slipping out of her gym sweat pants and into her jeans. A minute later he heard the locker close and her Buffy snap her gym lock closed. When Buffy told him he could turn back around. He spun around and saw her back in the blur jeans and her red halter with fresh tears coming down her cheeks. He sat her down on the bench facing him and he sat down himself. He held her hands in his and told her that it wasn't her fault.

"Buffy, listen to me, it was accident it's not your fault."Buffy nodded her head but knew that it was her fault. She knew that she was supposed to move him but now twenty feet away. She was worried what all the other kids would say to her, especially Samantha. Just when she came up with the possibilities of what would happen once class was over, the locker room door opened and revealed Ms. Lockley, the school counselor.

"Buffy, can you come with me to my office." she said, "Oh and Mr. Masters, what are you doing in the girls locker room?" she asked.

"Um, Buffy was scared and I saw her come in here and thought I would comfort her." he explained.

"Well, get back to class," she said, "Buffy, get your things together and follow me." Ms. Lockley told Buffy. Buffy grabbed her books out of her locker, said goodbye to James, and followed Ms. Lockley.

Buffy was walking through the hall feeling as though she might be expelled. Heck, she should be. She through John twenty feet and almost killed him, now she had to pay the price. When they reached Ms. Lockley's office, there was a man standing in the shadows with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Buffy could only find one word to describe him. 'Yummy' but she felt Ms. Lockley stiffen beside her. Buffy had a feeling that she didn't like this mysterious man as she eyed him.

"Angel." she spat.


	2. Angel

In this story, Kate found out about Angel before the whole Penn thing and she quit being a cop soon after to be the counselor of Buffy's school. This should take place after Cordelia gets her new apartment and episode six never happened because Kate quit being a cop before it happened.

Chapter 2 Angel

"Angel."

"Kate, nice to see you." He replied. When he came closer to her, she held out a cross.

"Don't come near me." She said. "I'm with a student. I can't talk right now. I never want to see you again." She spat.

"I need to talk to you about my job and you might be able to help." He said. Obviously Buffy had been forgotten.

"Just in case you haven't noticed, I am not a cop anymore." She replied cooly. Buffy was trying to piece everything together. Ms. Lockley had been a cop?

"Angel," she said finally, sighing, "mabey you could help me." She then turned to Buffy. "Ms. Maclay here had an accident in the gym room. I don't know much about it but mabey she could fill us in." The guy named Angel turned to Buffy and looked her strait in the eyes. His chocolate brown against her own amber. For some reason she felt as though she could trust him, so she started her story.

"Well," she started, "today is my birthday," she stopped when he wished her a happy birthday. She replied with a thank you and continued. "Well, last night I had some freaky dreams of ugly looking monsters attacking a lone girl who was fighting them. I don't mean to sound crazy, but when I woke up I felt different, like I had power. I had this feeling all morning. Well, in class we were learning self defense and each girl was paired with a guy and the girls were supposed to flip the guys over their shoulder in self defense. Well, when John wrapped his arms around me, I grabbed his right arm that was across my neck and threw him twenty feet away from where I was standing. I was so scared so I ran into the girl's locker rooms and stared off into nothing crying. Then James told me that it wasn't my fault so I shouldn't act like it was. Then Ms. Lockley came and got me and here I am, pouring my soul to you." Explained Buffy, short of breath. When she looked up, Angel was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed lost in thought. Then, after a few moments, looked up at her.

"Ms. Maclay," he started.

"Call me Buffy." Buffy responded. When she said her name, she saw Angel wince a little.

"Okay then, Buffy, I think I might now why this is happening but I can't say it here, but when all your classes are over, come to Ms. Lockley's office and she will take you to my office, where I can talk to you properly. I will expect you guys around three o'clock. Oh, and for your own safety, don't talk to anyone besides Ms. Lockley or me. Is that clear?" he asked her. Buffy just stared into his eyes for a minute longer before following her instincts and nodding

"Good." He said. Then he handed me a card with an address on it and told me to come directly after school and that Ms. Lockley knew where to go and would take her strait away. Ms. Lockley looked hesitant at first but nodded anyway. Buffy was then told to get back to class and to not discuss anything that happened in her office to anyone.

When Buffy arrived at history, she handed Mr. Gordon the pass that Ms. Lockley had written and took her seat .She was glad that her seat was in the very back corner of the room. She was away from everyone. She didn't want to have to face anyone right now. She just wanted to get all her classes finished so that she could see Angel and find out what was wrong with her. She knew that she could trust him and found the comfort that she desperately needed.

When the bell finally rang, it was their lunch period, or gossip period as it was also known as. Buffy walked outside to the outdoor lunch area and sat at her usual table in her usual seat with James, Kendra, Fred, Kendall, and Cameron. The usual gang. They all tried to get her to talk, but she was just staring into space waiting for the day to end. They all kept bugging her to eat, but the only one who got her to eat something was James, and even then it was only just a few chips and a few sips of a chocolate shake, which had everybody worrying. Even when Buffy was at her lowest point, she would always grab a chocolate shake and drink it all down. Buffy felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and felt herself being watched. When she turned around, she saw Samantha staring strait at her, like she was a freak. So was the rest of her gang. Buffy suddenly grabbed all her stuff, saying that she felt sick, and started to walk back into the school. Once she stepped inside, the warning bell rang and Buffy decided to go to her locker and put her history book away and grab her science book and notebook.

Mr. Morrin just kept talking on and on about different species of underwater animals. At least Buffy had some time to space out without being caught. Either Mr. Morrin was completely oblivious or he just didn't care that most of the class was passing notes. Suddenly, something jumped onto her desk and when she looked up, she saw James heading over to the trash can. She opened the note and saw the three words that she was bound to hear eventually. 'Are you okay?' At first she didn't know what to say. Of course 'yeah' would be the obvious answer but anyone who looked at her knew it was not the truth. She didn't know the whole situation about what was going on so she couldn't tell him. She had also told Ms. Lockley that she wouldn't tell. She just wrote that she was tired and passed it back. He must have known not to push because he just sat there, staring at the teacher, trying to pay attention. She looked at the clock with a sigh of relief. Just one more class and she could go and see Angel.

The bell rang again and Buffy was the first person out of the classroom. She headed back to her locker to grab her algebra book and notebook and headed to class. The second she walked through the door, the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. Ms. Petrick was one of the nicest teachers in the school. She helped with homework, didn't give out too many quizzes, and gave out candy every other day. She even let the students out early on certain days. She was really awesome, as long as you don't push her over the edge, which didn't happen often. Only one person could do that and he was currently suspended. They had just had a huge test, so Ms. Petrick let them relax for a couple of days, as long as they didn't get too loud. Buffy figured that James must've sensed that she didn't want to talk because he didn't make her. He just let her space out just like she had been doing throughout all of her classes. Suddenly, Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts by the bell ringing and Buffy practically ran out of the classroom. Buffy walked up to her locker and put away her algebra book and grabbed her special notebook and put it into her bag. Buffy was about to close her licker when she saw a picture of the gang and smiled. They were all acting like their goofy selves. They always took to pictures. One that was tasteful and one that showed their real selves. Buffy smiled one last time before she headed to Ms. Lockley's office. She was stopped when James approached her and stood in front of her. Buffy saw a package in his hands that he was trying to hide behind his back.

"James," She started, " I have to go to Ms. Lockley's office and I don't wanna be late."

"Okay, I just wanted to give you this." He said pulling the box from behind his back and handing it to her. Buffy opened the package and saw a beautiful silver locket with 'Buffy' Written in cursive blood red letters. She looked up at James with a surprised look on her face.

"James, I can't believe...This is...I love it. Thank you so much. Could you put it on?" she asked him. James let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding and nodded. Buffy held up her hair while James opened the clasp and put it around her neck and closed it. He turned Buffy around and looked her in the eyes. He had the most adorable green eyes. Buffy and James started to lean in until they both pulled back.

"I have to go to Ms. Lockley's office. I'm already late." Buffy said, fumbling for an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, I have to go home, so I'll talk to you later?" he asked

"Sure, later." she said. Then she quickly gave him a hug thanking him for her present and hurried to see Ms. Lockley. When she walked into her office, Buffy saw Ms. Lockley with two other people that she didn't recognize. One was a woman with long, wavy black hair and one was a man with short sort of spiked black hair.

"Ms. Maclay, how nice of you to come. I, unfortunately can not accompany you to Angel's office, so his employees will. This," She said pointing to the woman, "is Ms. Cordelia Chase and this," she said pointing to the man, "is Mr. Allen Doyle" Buffy shook both of their hands and just watched Mr. Doyle. When she shook his hand, she felt something, she just didn't know what it was. "Buffy, if you want, after you talk to Angel, you can come and see me tomorrow. Buffy just nodded and continued staring at Mr. Doyle. "Okay, I suggest that you start to leave." Again Buffy just nodded while Mr. Doyle and Ms. Chase stood up. She allowed herself to be led outside to a black, topless Cadillac. Mr. Doyle held the door open for her while she climbed into the back and got settled down. Mr. Doyle then pulled his seat back to it's original state and sat down, closing the door once she was settled. Ms. Chase waled to the Driver's side and sat in the Driver's seat. She put the key into the ignition and put the car into drive. She pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road. After about five minutes on the road, Mr. Doyle asked her a question.

"So, Buffy, how old are you?" At first it looked like she was just ignoring him, but Ms. Chase knew that look. It was the look that the Scooby gang A.K.A. the Slayer squad would get when they were lost in thought. Finally, Buffy jumped out of thought and looked startled.

"What, oh sorry Mr. Doyle, what was the question?"

"It's just Doyle and I asked how old are you"

"Oh sorry Mr. Doyle, I mean Doyle, I'm twelve, today is my birthday" She stated.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy." Doyle and Ms. Chase said together

"Thank you Doyle and Ms. Chase." she said

'Buffy, please don't call me Ms. Chase, it makes me sound old. Please call me Cordelia or Cordy." said Cordelia.

"Okay," replied Buffy. The rest of the trip was silent.


	3. Testing

Thank you to Purple Carrot who was my first reviewer. And just so you know I will do my best with my grammar and spelling.

Chapter 3 Testing

Once they arrived at Angel Investigations, Cordelia and Doyle led her into the basement. Buffy didn't really mind because she was still in her own little world. Once she reached the bottom, she was greeted by the familiar voice of Angel's.

"Hey Buffy, I see that you met Doyle and Cordelia. I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up myself, but I was a little busy." he told her.

"It's okay." she said meeting his chocolate eyes. "I didn't mind."

"Okay, I had Doyle and Cordelia working on it all day, and we think we know what it is that is making you feel like this, but just to make sure, we need to run some tests. Not like doctor physical testing, just testing your reflexes." he stated. "Do you understand?" She just nodded. "Good, lets get started.

The first thing he did was to grab a white tank top and a pair of sweat pants that Cordelia had bought for her earlier that day. He told her that she needed clothes that she could easily move in and told her that she could change in the bathroom. When she had changed, she came out to see that Angel had changed too. He was wearing sweat pants like her but was shirtless.

"Are you ready?" Angel asked her. She just nodded again. "Okay, first thing," he said as he came up behind her, "lets see if you can find me," he started to put cloth over her eyes, "while blindfolded." Once he came close to her, she gave a little shudder, as though she had a chill and then she started to itch at her arm. He handed her a dodge ball and told her to count to five before she threw it where she thought he was. Buffy took the ball and counted to five, feeling ridiculous the whole time. The room was quiet and that made Buffy feel even more stupid. She turned as she head a creak and threw the ball. She knew she hit something when she heard a smack and expected to hear yelling that she had broken something. She reached up to take of the blindfold when she heard Angel speak.

"Don't take it off just yet. Now, I'll throw it at you and just avoid being hit by moving where you instincts tell you. Is that okay?" he asked

"Sure, okay." She replied.

Buffy stood still where she was for what seemed like three minutes just waiting. Why was it taking so long for him to throw the ball at her. Suddenly, she felt something coming toward her and did as Angel told her, to follow her instincts. She leaned to the right and felt something pass her on her left. Then she felt something coming again and jumped up into the air as something passed below her. She dodged to the left and then ducked after jumping twice more. Then she felt Angel come up behind her and untie the piece of fabric that was covering her eyes.

"That was great. You are starting to prove the theory I have about you. Now, lets try something different." He moved away and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out eight throwing stars. He handed them to Buffy.

"These are not toys." he warned her, "These are real weapons. I trust you to be careful. Aim them carefully at the bulls eye." he warned her one last time before he backed away. After several minutes, Buffy had gotten all of the stars into the direct center. Angel was impressed but still had one more challenge before they were through with the stars. He took the blindfold and carefully tied it around her again. He walked over to the wall, plucked the stars out, handed them to her and told her to do what she did before, just to be more careful this time. She tried to fight off the feeling that she was gonna hit somebody with the stars. She took a deep breath and threw the stars in the direction she hoped was the bulls eye. She didn't hear anyone scream in pain after she threw all eight, so she guessed that she didn't hit anyone. She kept the blindfold on and waited for Angel to take it off. She didn't have to wait long because seconds later, she felt his presence behind her. She felt the fabric being lifted from her eyes and saw Cordelia and Doyle wearing identical shocked expressions.

"That was amazing Buffy. Even I might have had trouble doing that. As you probably say, all of them hit dead center. Now I'm going to put the blindfold back on you after I explain what we are to do next alright?" he finished

"Yes I do." she replied.

"Good, now it is really simple, I'm just going to throw some light punches and kicks. I want you to try and block them. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise. Got it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy replied as Angel put the blindfold back over her eyes,

"Good."

For the next half hour, Angel threw punches and kicks at Buffy while she dodged all of them with ease, and sometimes, on occasion, countered them. Buffy didn't know how she was doing this, but all she knew was that she was. How could she sense what he was going to next. Buffy figured that it was just luck, pure luck, but she knew nobody was that lucky. She was worried because she had hit him a couple of times, but he never said anything. He had just kept punching and kicking. Buffy felt as if she were dancing. Each move was executed as if it was planned. About an hour later, Buffy felt Angel still his movements, so she stopped moving. Angel came up behind her again and Buffy relaxed as the fabric in front of her eyes was removed. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Angel and Doyle still looking at her with the shocked expressions while Angel wore a more subtle expression. Cordelia was the first to speak.

"Angel, she moved just like Buffy and Faith."

"Well," she started, " what does that mean exactly?" She finished

"I don't know for sure, but I think I need to call Giles. Buffy, can you stay right here, I'll be right back. With that he left her standing where she was staring at where Angel had just been standing. When Buffy started moving again, pacing around the room, glancing at the stuff around his apartment. She saw a trunk and walked over to it. When she was standing right in front of it, Doyle and Cordelia wondered what she would think. When she opened it, she saw swords, Axes, Knives, and pieces of wood. She saw a crossbow and a mace. It was a weapons trunk and she was alone with people with a weapons trunk. She wasn't really scared, more like just a little wigged. Why would one person need so many weapons. Los Angeles was a dangerous, but not this dangerous. After ten minutes, Angel came back down the stairs.

"Angel, did you figure it out yet?" Doyle asked

"Yeah," he started, "Faith died late last night but they resuscitated her.

"So, basically, she pulled a Buffy. Died, but didn't stay dead?" Cordelia asked.

"So," Angel said, pretending that he didn't hear her, "since Faith died, everything is making sense." he finished.

"So, you mean what I think you mean?" Doyle asked

"What?" Buffy asked, "what is going on. What is wrong with me?" she practically screamed in annoyance that no one would tell her.

"Buffy," Angel started, sitting in a chair and signaling that Buffy to do the same and take the seat across from him. Buffy stared at Angel with her huge Amber eyes wondering what was going on. " I know that this may confuse you and be hard to except at first but you need to know what I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent true."

"Angel, quit stalling and tell me what's up." Buffy said, a look of annoyance spread across her face.

"Fine Buffy," Angel started, "You are the new Vampire Slayer.

Well, what do you think. Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you think. I don't care if you say it's the worst thing that you have ever read. Just let me know what you think and how I can improve it. Please click the button at the bottom of the page that says review and tell me what you think and how I could improve on it.

Charmed Buffy Potter


	4. I'm a what

Chapter 4 I'm a What

"I'm a what?"Buffy asked, backing away.

"Buffy, listen, you are a Vampire slayer."Angel repeated, softly and slowly.

"Is that even possible? It sounds to much like a fairy tale."Buffy said frantically.

"It is real Buffy and you are one of the Chosen."Angel explained to her.

"Are you sure about this. Mabey you made a mistake."She said, a little scared now.

"Strong senses, Superhuman strength and agility. Let me ask you this, do you get a strange feeling when I'm around you?"Angel asked.

"Yeah," Buffy admitted, "My skin tingles a little. I just thought I was being paranoid.

"Cordelia,"Angel said turning to her, "can you go upstairs in case a client comes in?" he asked her.

"Fine, whatever."she answered before heading up the stairs.

"Do you also get that feeling around Doyle?"he asked her.

"Yeah, but it's not as strong."

"Well, there is a reason for that. Promise that you won't run away or scream if we tell you."Angel asked her.

"I promise." she answered nervously.

"All slayers feel something when they are near a demon. I am a vampire and Doyle is half Bracken demon. But you don't need to worry about us. I have a soul which makes me good and Doyle is just good."

"Can I see?" Buffy asked.

"Are you sure you wanna see?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, if I have to fight these things, I might as well know what they look like." When she finished, Angel's face and Doyle's face changed. Angel had a scrunched up look right above his new yellow eyes and fangs. Doyle had green skin with blue spikes spread throughout and red bloodshot eyes. He looked like a pin cushion.

"Cool."she finally said. "Does Cordelia know?"

"She knows about me, but she doesn't know about Doyle."Angel explained. Without warning, Doyle started to shale and he had a look of pain on his face. "Vision."Angel said before running to Doyle's side.

"Kids, tied down to poles, pentagram drawn in blood under a full moon, Lanes park. We have to hurry. The clock read eight thirty."Doyle said when he could sit on his own.

"What, that's in half an hour. How far away is the park?"Angel asked.

"About a fifteen minute drive. It's right by my house."Buffy answered.

"Well Buffy, looks like you'll be getting some field time."Angel told her, "Doyle, what kind of demon was it?"

"A Yaken demon. Blue tentacles, tall, Silver armor over most of it's body."Doyle explained.

"How do we kill it?"Buffy asked as she started moving towards the weapons trunk. She opened it up and took out a sword and a double sided axe. She grabbed two stakes and put them inside her denim jacket sleeves. As Angel watched her, he was reminded of his Buffy when she had to go on patrol. Angel felt sad yet proud of her. She had only been a slayer for not even a day and she was taking charge. Angel finally came out of his memories and grabbed some weapons as well. They left in a matter of minutes after grabbing Doyle a sword and telling Cordelia that they were leaving. When they arrived at the park, they looked at the clock that Doyle saw in his vision and found that they were five minutes early. Buffy hid her axe behind her back secured in her belt with her jacket covering it. She left her sword in the car and told Angel and Doyle to hide in the bushes while she acted as a dumb blonde walking through a park at night.

Then she saw what Doyle had seen in his vision. The pentagram drawn in blood with the full moon shining in the center. Then she saw ten kids that she recognized tied to poles surrounding the pentagram. Then she felt a pang at her heart. In the center of the pentagram was the bloody and lifeless body of James. She was scared so she signaled over to Angel and Doyle to free the others while she got James to safety. While Doyle and Angel were freeing the others, she ran over and knelt at James' side. She took his hand in hers and tried to shake him awake. While she was shaking him, Angel and Doyle awoke the others and led them to safety. Suddenly, James' opened and looked over to Buffy.

"James, are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not perfect, but I'll be okay." he replied, his voice weak.

"Right, I know, stupid question. At least you're not dead." she said some tears forming in her eyes. Seeing James' bloody body and hearing his weak voice was too much for her.

"Buffy, stop crying. Like you said, I'm not dead, just a little banged up.

"Buffy," she heard Angel's strained yell, we've got company."Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw the Yaken demons starting to fight Angel and Doyle. She turned to look at James and saw that he was unconscious. She picked him up with ease and walked him back to the car and laid him in the backseat. She then turned around to help the guys. She ran to the closest demon, pulled the axe out from it's spot behind her back, and beheaded the first within a second. She then turned to the next and began slashing and slicing furiously. Angel and Doyle turned stunned and watched her slice and dice these demons. If someone were to see her that didn't know her, they would have thought that she had been taking classes for awhile, but Angel and Doyle knew that she had only just been called as the slayer. How she took on her role this fast, they would never know. If they would have looked closer at her, they would have seen her usually beautiful eyes glowing blood red. They snapped out of their thoughts and started slicing demons left and right. Buffy killed one in about one minute and just moved on to the next. Angel and Doyle were fighting back to back and successfully killing a good number of demons but because of the magic that was giving off as the slayer, many of the demons were drawn to her. She didn't seem to find. She had a lot of frustration that she needed to let out. She was going to make these demons pay for what they did to her best friend, best friend of the Slayer. Finally, all of the demons that had attacked them were on the ground, dead. Doyle was panting while Angel would have if he could breathe. When they looked up, they saw Buffy standing still just staring into nothingness. Then her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, crying. Angel and Doyle didn't know what to do, so they just stood there and watched. After ten minutes, Buffy stood up strait again and walked back to Angel's car with no emotion on her face. When she got there she saw James was still lying in the backseat, unconscious. She jumped in the backseat and adjusted them so Buffy was sitting with James' head cradled in her lap. She cried while stroking his hair out of his face.

Angel, Doyle," she screamed, "help." Angel and Doyle rushed to the car to see Buffy sitting with James lying in the backseat. She said two words that gave them all the information they needed. "Hospital, now."

Once they arrived, Buffy would not let James out of her sight. Angel picked him up and ran into the hospital with Buffy and Doyle following right behind her. A doctor came out to ask what happened and Buffy said that she was walking through the park and saw him lying there. The doctor said his name was Dr. Cole took James and put him in a Gurney and rolled him to a room while a nurse came up to them and asked them to wait in the waiting room which was just down the hall. Buffy didn't seem to want to move, but Doyle and Angel took her arms and led her into the waiting room.

"Buffy, calm down, he's going to be okay."Angel said to her, trying to calm her down.

"It's all my fault,"she said, "it's the stupid slayer's fault.' she started to grow with anger.

"Buffy, it's not your fault. The demons.."

"I was supposed to go to his house right after school." she cut Doyle off, "if I would've just went to his house.."

"You would have never found out about your birth right, your destiny." Doyle cut here off.

"At least he would be safe and not be dying."

"Buffy, don't worry he's not going to die." Angel assured her.

"How am I supposed to watch the boy that I've loved for ten years of my life die?"The second those words left her mouth, she blushed and started to cry more, clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Angel and Doyle didn't know what to do, so they just let Buffy slump onto the floor and cry. Once she stopped crying, She wiped her eyes, stood up, and walked toward the door.

"I better call his parents. It's almost ten o'clock and they'll be wondering where he is. I'd better call mine too. I don't want them mad at me." With that said, Buffy exited the room. Part of Angel wanted to follow her, make her understand that it wasn't her fault, but the other part of him knew that she had to understand on her own.

Buffy walked through the halls heading for the front desk. The whole way, Buffy was only thinking one thing. 'It's all my fault, he's gonna die cause of me'. Buffy kept stroking the locket that she still had around her neck, thinking of him when he smiled and when he laughed. Then she reached the phone. She asked the nurse if she could use the phone, using the most polite voice that she could muster. The nurse could tell that she was young and upset, so she smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Buffy thanked her politely and turned to the phone. She dreadfully dialed James' phone number, a number she knew all too well, and waited for Mrs. Masters to pick up. The phone rang a five times before she heard Mrs. Masters pick up.

"Hello?" Mrs. Masters asked.

"Mrs Masters, It's Buffy." Buffy said in a low voice.

"Buffy dear, why so down?" Mrs. Masters asked.

"It's James, he got hurt pretty badly."Buffy replied in the low voice.

"Oh my, is he alright. Are you alright. Where are you guys?"Mrs. Masters asked, turning frantic.

"The hospital." Buffy answered. With that' she heard Mrs. Masters hang up. Her next task was calling her parents. She dialed her phone number and waited for someone to pick up. After ten rings, the machine picked up and Buffy left a vague message so that her parents wouldn't freak.

"Mom, Dad, it's Buffy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. Something happened and so I'll be where I am until I hear some news. I have a ride home, so I'll see you later." With that, she hung up the phone, thanked the nurse again, and started walking back to the waiting room.

So, do you guys love it or hate it? Please review and tell me how I can make it better. Flames are welcome. Just press the button on the bottom left side of your screen tell me what you think. If you guys like the story, I should have Chapter five up by the end of Tomorrow.


	5. Don't Die On Me

Chapter 5 Don't Die On Me

When Buffy returned to the waiting room, She saw Dr. Cole waiting near Angel and Doyle.

"Are you Ms. Maclay." The doctor asked. Buffy nodded her head. "Just in case you forgot, I'm Dr. Cole, I've been with James. He's lost a lot of blood, we've replaced it, but you need to understand, he is a real lucky person. No one could have lasted as long as him with that much blood lost. He seems to be in a small coma, there is a chance that he will die. Would you like to go see him." Dr. Cole asked her when he was finished. Buffy, who had started to cry again, nodded in response.

Buffy was led to a small room where James was resting. When she first saw him, he looked so deathly pale. Buffy thought that he was dead. If it weren't for the rising of his chest, she would've thought that he had died. He looked so fragile, more silent tears started to fall. Dr. Cole said something about having to file and that she could stay as long as she wanted. He left her to cry for her best friend. Buffy walked over to the seat next to his bed and sat down. She took his hand in hers again and started to stroke his knuckles with her thumb. Then she started speaking to him.

"James, I'm so sorry. If I just would've went to your house like I was supposed to, this wouldn't have happened. But I had to find my destiny," she spat the last word with disgust. "I'll never leave you again. Never. Just please forgive me. Please I love you James, so you can't die on me." She broke down into fresh sobs. Suddenly, she felt his fingers move in her hand. She stopped crying and took notice. "James,"she asked. He moved his fingers some more. Within a minute, he opened his eyes. Once he opened them, he was greeted by the tear stained face of his best friend.

"Buffy, why were you crying?" he asked her, his voice still so weak.

"Because the doctors said that you might not wake up and I feel that you almost dying was my fault."she said, new tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Buffy, stop crying. Does it look like I'm dead?" he asked her.

"You are extremely pale."

"I may be pale, but I am moving and breathing." He said looking her in the eye. Then she got a thought.

"Did you hear what I was saying before you woke up?" she asked.

"The only thing I remember was walking through the park and then I heard someone crying and saying my name."he finished. She felt relieved that he didn't hear her saying her true feelings about him.

"I'm so glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would have done without my best friend."she told him.

"Wait. How did I end up here?" he asked her. Buffy started to panic.

"I can't say, please don't ask me to tell. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Please don't hate me."She said looking away, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Buffy, please stop crying. You saved my life and I trust you. I just hate to see you cry."When Buffy looked into his green eyes and saw him smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back. "She, you look so much more beautiful when you smile."When he said this, BUffy felt herself blush, which cause James blush back. They stared at each other until Dr. Cole came in.

"James, it's good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Cole," he stated. "I see that you and Ms. Maclay are having a good time, so I'll leave you two alone and tell your folks that you are awake."with that Dr. Cole left the room. Buffy and James talked some more about everything and Buffy felt a lot better knowing that James would be okay. After about ten minutes, Dr. Cole came back in with Mr. and Mrs. Masters in tow. Mrs Masters ran to James immediately and gave him a huge hug. Buffy got up out of her seat and slipped out of the door but not before Mr. Masters gave her a knowing smile. Buffy returned to the waiting room and was shocked to see Angel and Doyle still sitting there.

"You guys are still here?"Buffy asked them.

"Why wouldn't we be?"Angel asked back.

"I thought you would have left by now."she explained.

"When we last talked,"Doyle started, "you were upset and we wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"That's so thoughtful."she said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Angel asked.

"I don't really want to go home right now. Could I possibly stay with you guys for a while?"she asked, turning red.

"If your parents say it's alright, then you may as long as you want."Buffy smiled up at them and hurried to the car.

"Can you take me home so I could grab up some clothes and other things?"Buffy asked them as she hopped in the backseat.

"Sure." Doyle answered. "We have to ask your parents if you could stay anyway."

When they arrived at Buffy's house, She invited both of them in and went to talk to her parents. When she walked into the living room, she found a note on the coffee table and read it. It said:

Buffy,

Your father and I had to go to Florida. Your Aunt Sam is in the hospital and the Uncle said that it was serious and thought it best that you stay here. You may stay at James' house or at another friends' house

Love Mom and Dad

Buffy walked over to Angel and Doyle who were still standing in the hallway.

"My parents are out of town visiting a my aunt in the hospital. In Florida. They said that I could stay at a friends; house, so I guess you guys count."

"Then go get your things together." Doyle told her.

"If you guys get thirsty or Hungry, there's food in the kitchen. Help yourselves."with that, she turned and headed up the stairs. Buffy walked into her room and grabbed her overnight bag that was sitting by her closet. She picked it up and put it on her bag. She opened it and walked over to her closet. She picked up a few shirts that she knew Angel would like, folded them neatly, and placed them in her bag. She then grabbed a few pairs of jeans and did the same. She walked over to her dresser and opened her pajama drawer. She pulled out a few pairs and placed them in the bag as well. She pulled her make-up case from out of the cabinet of her dresser and put them in as well. She opened another drawer and pulled out her other necessities. She then open one last drawer and pulled out a few pairs of sweat pants and put them in as well. She grabbed her journal from under her pillow and placed that at the bottom of the bag. She then grabbed her bracelet that she had had since she was born and put it around her wrist. She clasped it, closed her overnight bag and walked down the stairs, but made a stop at the bathroom first for her toothbrush, toothpaste, Shampoo, conditioner and Body wash. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she saw Angel and Doyle looking at pictures that her parents kept on the mantel above the fireplace. She walked up to Angel to get a closer look at the picture he was looking at and recognized it immediately.

"That was my real mom."She said, making him jump a bit. "When I was born, she had to give me up."

"That's so sad." Doyle said, overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, but I know that she had to." Buffy said, turning back towards the door.

"Are you ready to go, Buffy?"Angel asked.

"Wait."Buffy said as she walked over to the coffee table. She found a pen and paper and wrote a note so her parents knew that she was staying with another friend.

"Okay, I'm ready." Buffy said. She, Angel and Doyle walked out of the house and to the car.

General Mac: I will do my best to get chapters up faster.

Guys. Please tell me what you guys think. If you don't like it, then tell me what I could do to make it better. And just so you know, Buffy is not going to be a big cry baby through the whole story. And I know Angel and Doyle are a little different, and I'm sorry it's just I had to change them a tiny bit for my story to work. Please review.

_Next Chapter: What will it be like staying with Angel? _


	6. Author Note:PLEASE READ

Hey guys i'm sorry that i haven't updated in forever it's just that i'm having major writers block with this part of the story, so i've moved on to my other story,Daughter of Evil and i'll be putting up the tecnically third part of the story.I'll explain that later.So for anyone who liked my story, you'll have to wait.


End file.
